rsurvivorfandomcom-20200213-history
Mae
| tribes = | place = 4/20 | challenges = 7 | votesagainst = 3 | days = 31 | season2 = | tribes2 = | place2 = Winner | challenges2 = 10 | votesagainst2 = 0 | days2 = 43 | season3 = | tribes3 = | place3 = 9/20 | challenges3 = 5 | votesagainst3 = 0 | days3 = 22 }} Mae is a the Sole Survivor of . She originally competed on and later on . In , Mae proved to be a strong strategic and social player, successfully managing multiple relationships and preventing the opposing alliance from disliking her, as well as locating multiple Hidden Immunity Idols. Her impressive game and overall likability forced Roman to turn on her at the final four, sending her home one day shy of the Final Tribal Council. Mae proved herself an even stronger strategic and social player again on , where she replicated her previous game with a few tweaks. This time, she was able to secure a spot in the Final Tribal Council to win the title of Sole Survivor, becoming the first female to win on their second attempt, and becoming the first person to defeat a previous winner in the finale. Mae returned for with her fiancé, Edim. She teamed up with some of the most villainous and toxic people in the series to control the game. After these same allies were removed from the game for poor behavior, Mae no longer wanted to compete and left the game. Profile Survivor Renaissance Mae started on the Nostradamus trib where she quickly formed a close bond with Sarah. From here, she displayed a strong sense of social accountability, forging strong bonds with nearly every other person on her tribe. After the Tribe Switch, she managed to avoid being a target and successfully found a Hidden Immunity Idol. Due to their strong bond, Sarah told Mae about her Idol Nullifier. Entering the merge, she used her social strength to win the Infection challenge, granting her the first Individual Immunity. Mae wavered on targeting Carson or Taco, seeing as though she was the least connected to the two. Fortunately for Mae, they both went back-to-back. Mae then used those votes to gain a strong alliance of herself, Sarah, Roman, Drew, Saish, and Bison. She lead a pagonging against the other side, yet the other side liked her the best on their way out the door every time. She managed to find a second Hidden Immunity Idol as well. She told Roman, who was quickly passing Sarah as Mae's closest ally. Mae exposed Sarah's nullifier to Roman. Roman repaid her by exposing Saish and Drew's plan to try to blindside her, which allowed Mae to strike against them first. Mae never had a real use for either one of her Hidden Immunity Idols, so at the final 5, she used one on herself and the other on Sarah to make a flashy move at Tribal Council. She lost the final immunity challenge to Roman and everyone in the final 4 knew that Mae was the clear front runner to win the game. Because of this, she was voted out one day shy of the Final Tribal Council. At the Final Tribal Council, Mae voted for Roman to win over Sarah, believing him to have played a stronger game. For her strong gameplay, well-written confessionals and fun personality, Mae won the Fan Favorite Award. Voting History In Episode 11, the vote ended with a 3-3-3 tie between Jack B., Roman, and Simon, forcing a revote. Mae voted for Simon on the revote. In Episode 15, Mae used a Hidden Immunity Idol, but it did not negate any votes against her. Chicago Mae began on the dominant Lipschitz tribe where she used the time immune to once again form strong bonds with everyone on the tribe. After becoming quite close, Loopy told her about his Hidden Immunity Idol. At the Tribe Switch, she linked up with her alum, Jack B. and Sarah. She had options open when the new tribe lost challenges but sided with Sarah to take down Pory. This dominance took her to the merge. From there, Mae's social connections allowed her to figure out the secret voting blocs. When Bear was discovered to be the target, she got him to use his Hidden Immunity Idol, making it one less obstacle in her way. Mae then found herself a Vote Steal and started to link up with Kat, a relationship that would prove beneficial. Mae subtly continued to force votes in her direction without anyone noticing, mostly pinning the moves on Kat and Sarah. Sarah noticed this and tried to plot against Kat. She informs Mae about it who then orchestrates Sarah's blindside. Mae ended up winning the Final Immunity Challenge and brought Kat to the end with her over Lenny. Mae had impressive answers and because Kat was a former winner already and Loopy rooting against her, Mae had the upper edge and ended up winning the season. Voting History In Episode 18, Mae used a Vote Steal advantage on Sarah, allowing her to cast an additional vote in Sarah's place. Rome Mae, Edim's fiance, quickly teamed up with alumni, Roman, Sarah, and Taco, but kept her options open. She blindsided Sarah early on which led to Rob, Sarah's boyfriend on the other tribe, directly targeting Edim. He made it clear that it was a revenge vote. This put Mae on a downward spiral of negativity. At the merge, she found a Hidden Immunity Idol, but quickly handed it off to Alfie. She watched as her allies Choc and Roman were removed from the game for bullying other people and then Letters quitting for losing his allies. Mae, coming to the realization that she no longer wanted to play the game, quit the game and left the Discord server. Voting History In Episode 10, Joey L. used a Hidden Immunity on TJ, negating Mae's vote against him. Post-Survivor * In February 2019, Mae was announced "Best Non-Winning Game" in the second Generation Awards. * In September 2019, the tenth Tribal Council of in which Mae quit was announced "Most Memorable Moment" in the third Generation Awards. Trivia * Mae is the only contestant in the final five of that did not receive a vote at the first Tribal Council they attended in that season. * Mae went the longest without receiving a vote in Renaissance. * Mae is the first contestant to incorrectly use a Hidden Immunity Idol on another player. * Mae is one of nine contestants to receive Individual Immunity before the merge. The others are Chad and Pory in , Drew in , Shangela in , Ryan C. in , Denver in , and Jack and Vooper in . * Mae holds the record for most days played of any contestant, with 96. * Only contestants that have reached the Final Tribal Council have cast elimination votes against Mae. * Mae is one of three Sole Survivors to not receive any elimination votes. The others are Franco in and Catsu in . * Mae holds the record for the latest quit by a female, voluntarily leaving the game on Day 22. * Mae is the first returning player to receive no elimination votes across multiple seasons. * Mae is one of seven contestants to be eliminated without ever receiving any elimination votes. The others are Adam and Overtime in , Toon in , Marina in , Scooby in , and Quincy in . * Mae holds the record for receiving the fewest amount of elimination votes of any three-time contestant, with 4. * Mae holds the record for having the most Hidden Immunity Idols in possession at the time of elimination, with 2 in Rome. References Mae | before = Roman | after = Garnet }} Category:Contestants Category:Female Contestants Category:Contestants Appearing in Multiple Seasons Category:Renaissance Contestants Category:Chicago Contestants Category:Rome Contestants Category:Renaissance Jury Members Category:Fan Favorite Award Winners Category:Player of the Season Award Winners Category:Nostradamus Tribe Category:Rotten Tribe Category:Lipschitz Tribe Category:Loona Tribe Category:Charlemagne Tribe Category:Premerge Tribe Category:9th Place Category:Quitters Category:Finalists Category:4th Place Category:Winners Category:RSurvivor Category:Survivor: Renaissance Category:Survivor: Chicago Category:Survivor: Rome